I Love You
by Qleen Santo
Summary: AdvanceShipping oneshots/drabbles with the phrase "I love you" featured at some point. AaMayL. SatoHaru Latest chapter : Drunk
1. Tie

"How do people wear these clothes all day everyday?" Ash yelled, looking at himself in the mirror. "I've had this on for twenty minutes and I hate it."

"Typical Ash Ketchum" May said, from behind him, "Anything that isn't jeans and a T-shirt is awful."

"But these suits are boring", Ash groaned, "You can't catch Pokemon in these."

He heard May holding back a laugh as soon as he finished, as if to say she wasn't taking his claim seriously. He really couldn't face the idea of wearing a suit then going to looking for Pokemon for hours upon hours.

Looking back at himself he sighed, loudly. Why did Professor Oak have to get an award the night where his three favourite films were on TV? And when his mum was out of Pallet for a whole week. Life just didn't seem fair at all.

"You know we have to leave soon right?", May said, "It's not often that someone we know is getting awarded for... what was it again?"

"Lifetime Achievement Award for contribution in Pokemon research...or something."

"Well it sounds important, so hurry up."

As May disappeared from his line of sight, Ash put both his hands on the back of his head. He knew that nights like these don't come around that often and he would always be there for Professor Oak but the idea of sitting around watching people talk for hours rather than battling, seemed like a waste of time to him, even if most of his friends were going to be there.

He looked back at himself in the mirror and was then confronted by the biggest problem that he had faced in a months.

"May!" he yelled, prompting the girl to walk back into his bedroom, standing inches away from him.

"You called sir" she said, causing herself to giggle.

Ash looked to the ground and mumbled, "Can you tie my tie for me?"

May smiled, "Sure, hold still".

The smile quickly vanished off of May's face, replaced by a look of pure focus and determination. In the seconds that followed May took the two ends of her boyfriends tie, and quickly wrapped them around and through each other to create the greatest Windsor knot that she had ever seen.

"You like it?" She asked, her eyes fixated on Ash.

"I love it" he replied, leaning down and softly kissing her on the lips "And I love you."

May blushed and promptly kissed him back, "I love you too."


	2. Goodbye

Saying goodbye sucked.

It was the part of being a Pokemon trainer that they don't tell you about: Having to leave behind the people that you have grown accustom to.

It was something that Ash Ketchum was all too familiar with, after many adventures with many people and Pokemon. The whole process of going separate ways was the dullest, greyest cloud in the silver lining that is his life.

But saying goodbye to May was always the worst. And it something that he had found himself doing all too often. They'd meet, they'd have fun together and then she'd leave.

The first time she said goodbye to him, he was twelve. She was going to Johto and he to Sinnoh. At the time he didn't realise how badly it hurt him because he didn't realise how important she was to him. Now years later and plenty of time spent together, he was fully aware of how she important she really was, which would make saying goodbye to her rank among the lowest moments of his life.

"So, how long until your back in Kanto?" he asked, tightening the grip on her hand.

May placed her index finger on the base of her chin and thought for a second, "Seven weeks. I got booked to judge a contest in Saffron City. Should be fun and I could really use the money."

Her response could only make Ash groan, which prompted her to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be sad." She continued, "By then I should have my fifth ribbon, meaning that _we_ can spend more than a weekend together."

Ash couldn't contain his smile, "You think so?"

May smiled and playfully poked him in the chest, "But that's only when you decide where you're going on your next adventure. All this time staying in Pallet Town has made you lazy mister."

"Deal."

"And you know what?" May put her hands on her hips, "Because I'm so awesome, I'll even allow you to be graced by my presence."

Ash's smile was ear-to-ear "Really?"

"Yes, now can we move a little quicker please? My ferry is about to leave and as much as I enjoy your company, Mr Ketchum, I also enjoy winning contests and I need to get back home."

As Ash found himself moving quicker and quicker amongst the docks of Pallet Harbour, he was already making a mental list comparing Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos. The smile on his face never dropped.

May noticed his goofy expression and looked at him, "You happy now, Ash?"

"May, I love you.", he replied quietly.

Those four words were enough to stop May entirely. "You're not saying this to get me to stay are you?"

Ash frowned, "Are you serious?"

"No." She threw her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him. "Now buy me ice cream, I'm hungry."

"You gonna say it back?"

"After ice cream."


	3. Loss

**This chapter is Rated T because of a swear word**

* * *

He wasn't ready for this type of loss.

Over the years spent chasing his dreams of being a Pokemon Master, Ash has managed to lose quite a lot; battles, time, clothes, wallet, patience. But he did them all with a smile on his face because most can be replaced.

But when he lost Pikachu, it was unlike anything he had ever prepared for.

On one of their travels, Pikachu had come down with an illness. Within days, he was gone. It was sudden, it was unexpected and it was utterly heartbreaking.

And as to be expected; it completely changed Ash. He didn't speak with the same optimism. His goofy, loving smile vanished only to be replaced by a look of helplessness. There was no more mention of travelling, battling and become the worlds best Pokemon trainer. He didn't eat. He couldn't sleep. And he couldn't stop crying.

He was like a different person now. Unrecognisable.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Ever since the death of Pikachu; May and the rest of the group and dropped what they were doing and made there way to Pallet to be there for Ash and to grieve themselves. Days later they were all back to reality with the exception of May, who was determined to staying by her boyfriends side.

"Did you eat today?"

Ash shook his head.

"You need to eat. Your mum and Mr Mime and worried about your health. You can't just run to Oaks ranch and watch your Pokemon all day, you know."

Ash didn't respond.

"Are you even gonna acknowledge me?"

Silence.

May felt herself clenching her fist, "Are you at least gonna look at me?"

Nothing.

It really hurt May to see Ash like this; but it was equally frustrating to watch him throw his life away.

May marched right up to Ash until there was no more than inches separating them. She grabbed his face somewhat roughly, forcing eye contact between the two.

"Listen, I know what you're going through is unreal and I know I cant relate; but you have to get your shit together. Pikachus death was tough on all of us you know, it still is, but the difference between you and the rest of us is that we're trying to move on. That's what people do. You on the other hand, have barely spoken to your friends, family or girlfriend, you barely eat and you disappear at random times during the day without so much of a hint to where you're going or when you're coming back. You're acting like a child."

May's stern expression started to falter when she saw tears developing in Ash's eyes.

"You know just as well as I do, Pikachu wouldn't have wanted this. If he saw you acting like this, he would have hit you with like a million Thunderbolts right now. He definitely would have licked your cheek to apologise right after."

The corners of Ash's lips started to form a smile, albeit briefly.

"I know it seems bleak, but you can pull through this. I know you can. Because the Ash I know is a champion and champions don't quit. They fight back. And I need you to fight. And when it gets too tough, you have me to fall back on. Because I love you. Do you hear me?"

Ash didn't respond. He just buried his face and May's shoulder, wrapped his arms around her and cried.


	4. Baby

"Come on May, Push."

May screamed and pushed. And tightened the grip on Ash's hand.

"You're doing great, babe." Ash said, hiding his tears.

"Pikachu!", the Pokemon yelled, putting his paws on his eyes.

"Ok", the doctor said, "someone get the Pokemon out of here."

"Pikachu go find Mum and the others." Pikachu was all too happy to leave the hospital room, having been mortified over the events of the last two hours.

May was in absolute agony. How much longer could this go on?

Much longer, apparently.

"It's time again May. Push."

With a big scream, May pushed again. And almost broke Ash's hand in the process.

"Keep going babe. Not too much longer now."

Exhausted and in pain, she reached up and grabbed Ash by the collar and pulled him down so they were face-to-face "This is all your fault.", she said with venom.

"Mine?"

"Yes yours!" She yelled, with bits of spit landing all across his face, "You out this baby in me and now she won't come out and it hurts."

Ash nervously forced a smile, "It'll all be over soon... wait how do you know we're having a gi-"

"If this baby doesn't come out of me in the next five minutes, I will gouge out your eyes and feed them to your Charizard!", May replied with all the venom in the world. Ash couldn't help but laugh, even if he was fearing for his life.

"You're so pretty when you're angry." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, honey."

May could literally feel her blood boiling. If she had any strength left, she would've punched Ash right in his pretty little mouth.

"Push May"

May released Ash from her kung-fu grip and pushed again, harder and louder than she ever had before. Within seconds the sound of loud crying filled the room.

"You did it. She's here." The doctor said with a smile. "A healthy baby girl."

Before he could collect his thoughts, Ash was suddenly holding his new-born daughter in his arms for the first time. The mere sight of her bought him to tears.

"She is so beautiful, just like her mom. She has your eyes, May. May?"

Ash looked over to find his wife promptly passed out.


	5. Rick and Morty

"Ash it's t-IIIIIIIIMMM-e to leave."

"That's disgusting."

When Ash and May moved in together they would spend most of their time at home doing two things; one was eating, the other was watching TV.

One of the best things about May was when she fell in love with a TV show. Because she would fully immerse herself in the fandom and to Ash that meant nothing but entertainment...

...Until they discovered Rick and Morty.

"We need to get to B-Brock's house so I can get Riggity Wr-rreeecckked son!"

"Stop talking in those stupid catchphrases. And I'm begging you, take off that lab coat."

"Wubba-lubba dub dub."

"Oh Jeez."

May smirked, "Now look who's quoting the show", she said with her hands on her hips.

"Wait who say-"

Ash was cut off when May suddenly tackled him to the ground. She held a plastic knife to his throat and burped in his face.

"May, what the he-"

"I got a new catchphrase!"

Ash sighed, "And what is that then?"

"I love my boyfriend." May leant down and gave Ash a sloppy kiss on his nose, "I love you, baby."

Ash tried to fight back a smile but he couldn't. He could never get tired of hearing that. He loved hearing that.

"I love you t-"

"Now lets leave. Hit the sack, Jack."

"I'm cancelling our Netflix."


	6. Isabelle

"Pokeballs?"

"Check."

"Map."

"Check."

"Underwear."

"Underwear?"

"Mum always packed extra underwear for me."

"Such a mummys boy." May winked at her husband. Ash wasn't impressed. May laughed.

"We're gonna re-visit this conversation later, May." Ash folded his arms, "But now we need to keep on packing."

"You don't think we're going overboard this time?" May asked, looking at the amount of items in the room and back at Ash again.

"May, our parents did it for us before we started our journeys." Ash scratched his beard. "We have to do it for Isabelle. She'll be getting back from Birchs lab soon." He smiled. "I can't believe our little girl is starting her journey today."

"I know," May said happily before wrapping her arms around her husband. "It seems like yesterday that we bought her home." A small tear managed to escape her eye and roll down her cheek. "And now she's getting her first pokemon. She's gonna conquer the world."

"You betcha. Our little girl is gonna be champion one day. Like me."

"Not before she's a top coordinator first." May stuck her tongue out.

Ash smiled. Seeing May so playful gave him flashbacks from twenty years prior. When they were travelling together. He missed those days so much.

"What Pokemon do you think she picked?" May asked, stuffing a cookbook into a bag. "I hope she picked Torchic."

"I have a feeling she picked Treecko. Better pokemon anyway." Ash winked, causing May to throw a pillow at him. Ash was going to throw one back but they were cut off by the sound of a door forcefully opening.

"MUM! DAD! I bought a Pokemon back from Professor Birch."

Without a word, both Ash and May ran out the bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room of their house. They made so much noise doing so that they woke up a Raichu that was sleeping someplace else in the house.

"Sweetheart!" The parents yelled upon sight of a small black haired girl. "You're home."

"What did you get?" Ash said immediately, "Lemme see."

Isabelle smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Okay, daddy!" The little girl took a pokeball and threw it into the air. Ash and May jumped with excitement at the familiar 'popping' sound of the pokeball opening. After a few seconds the pokemon materialised to reveal a small blue pokemon.

"Kip." the mudkip spoke.

Both Ash and May tried to hide the disappointment, "why did you pick Mudkip?" May asked.

"It's blue like my eyes, mummy."

Both Ash and May's hearts simultaneously melted.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

* * *

"Do you have everything, sweetheart?" May asked.

"Yes mum."

"Pokeballs."

"Yeah"

"Map."

"Yeah."

"Hug from your mother?"

Before Isabelle could answer, she felt herself being hugged from her mother. "Check."

Ash laughed and joined in the hug, "make sure you change your underwear everyday, honey."

"Gosh, daddy." Isabelle managed to escape herself from her parent grip, but hugged them again when she saw the sad expressions on their faces. "I love you guys. You're the best."

"We love you too sweetheart." Ash replied. "Make sure you say hi to your grandparents and uncle once you reach Petalburg."

"I will." She hugged them again, before turning around and walking away, "bye!"

Ash put an arm around May's shoulder and the two parents waved at their daughter until she was no longer in sight.

"And there she goes." May said, sadly. "What do we do now?"

"Have another kid?"

May's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay, but only if we start right now."

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you guys are enjoying these... If you are check out my new story on my profile**


	7. Dreams

"Look at her," May whispered to Ash, whilst they looked at the sleeping baby in front of them. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

Ash thought for a moment before finally opening his mouth, "Pokemon battles." May didn't know whether to laugh or slap Ash around the back of the head.

"She's not even six months old yet, Ash."

Ash shrugged, "That's what I was dreaming about when I was her age."

"Yeah, but you were a weird child. And a weird adult." May responded, playfully.

"Yet you married me and had my child." Ash said, "Bad call, Maple."

"It's only because of the free food." May then indicated the ring on her index finger. "And it's Ketchum now, remember?"

Ash let out a small laugh before he kissed his wife on the cheek. "I member." The two parents then returned to looking at the sleeping baby in perfect silence before Ash decided to speak again, "Do you think we should let her sleep now? She barely sleeps through the night and the few times she does, we just watch her till she wakes up and cries for hours."

May frowned, "But how could we leave her here when she's so cute?" As soon as she stopped speaking, the baby started to stir, which gave both Ash and May a mini heart attack. "I think you're right." She leant over and kissed the baby softly on the cheek, "Goodnight Isabelle, I love you."

Ash smiled again and kissed baby Isabelle on her other cheek, "I love you more." Ash got a playful slap across his cheek and he and May left the nursery.

* * *

"Did you only ever dream of Pokemon before you started your journey?" May asked, curiously. Her question gained a small laugh from Ash, "I'm serious."

Ash chuckled again as he sat next to her, "Yeah mostly, but their were definitely dreams of pancakes and cheeseburgers in between the Pokemon ones."

"Did you ever have recurring dreams?"

"The pancake ones." Ash scratched his head, "why?"

"Because I always had this one recurring dream when I was young. And I just thought about it."

"What was it?"

May's face beamed with excitement as she sat up in bed. "Well, okay. It was a wedding. Mine. I'd always remember my dad walking me down the aisle and into a waterfall. A bunch of Dewgong would appear out of nowhere and do a dance routine and their Ice beam attacks would create a sculpture of me and my husband. Just then a horde of Beautifly would fly over and use silver wind to make the scenery look more beautiful. And it would be so awesome and super cute and it was great."

Ash smirked, trying to hide the fact that May's dream wedding seemed ten times cooler than their actual wedding, "What was your dream husband like?"

"He was like super tall, like Brock standing on Brocks shoulders. His hair would be super long that would go down past his shoulders and down to his back. And he was super strong too, biceps, triceps bulging everywhere. He probably would have been a swimsuit model."

Ash was trying his best not to feel inadequate.

"He doesn't hold a candle to my actual husband though. You're the man of my dreams and my life too." May said with a wink.

Ash didn't feel inadequate anymore.

The married couple leant in to kiss each other but before they got a chance too, they got cut off by the sound of a baby crying.

"Who's turn is it?" Ash asked, placing a pillow over his ears

"Yours, I just told you how much I love you."

May promptly rolled over and fell asleep.


	8. Drunk

"Daddy, when did you realise you loved Mommy?"

"A long time ago." Ash said, before looking down at his daughter with a curious look, "Why do you ask sweetheart?"

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, "Just curious."

Ash laughed again before picking the five-year-old up and placing her softly across his lap. "I actually remember the moment when I told her for the first time. Ready for story time?"

Isabelle's eyes lit up "YAAAAAAY! Story time! Story time!"

* * *

 _Years Earlier_

* * *

It was a late night in Petalburg. A really late night. Max had just celebrated his 18th birthday and was fortunate enough to be surrounded by his family and his friends. He was also surrounded by people he didn't know, although he suspected that they were fans of his father. That didn't stop him and everyone else from having a good time.

As the liveliness of the party decreased, so did the liveliness of the people in attendance. One person who didn't seem to notice was May, who was still enjoying the party as if it had just started.

Dancing through a sea of incapacitated people, she made her way to the kitchen. She already had a drink in her hand but the determined look on her face says she was after another one. Maybe two. Unfortunately for her, she was a little too clumsy to make a second drink and the first one fell to the ground.

 _At least it wasn't in a glass,_ she thought to herself as she poured another drink. _I'd hate to see Dad's reaction._

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ash" she said as he walked in the room, "I thought you were asleep you lightweight."

Ash laughed, "I was. I just came here to get some water… and to escape Brocks snoring." The two shared a quick laugh. "Are you _still_ drinking?"

May burped.

Ash laughed, "That's a yes."

"Want a real drink instead of that soft crap?" May smiled. "If you're a real Pokemon master say yes right now."

"Well since you put it that way, I'll say yes."

May smiled as she poured a drink for Ash. Before the drink could reach the top of the cup her smile started to falter. "Ash, have you ever felt unwanted before?"

Ash gave May a quizzical look, "Why?"

May hiccupped. "I made an application to the Pokemon Activities Committee in the hopes of maybe becoming a judge for some contests. I thought my track record speaks for itself. But instead, Contesta and whoever else was in charge wrote to me telling me that I wasn't good enough to judge for them." She stopped momentarily to hiccup again. "After all the work I put in and what I have achieved over the last ten years. And I'm not good enough for them?"

"May I-"

"It just makes me feel like after all this time I don't really matter. Like after all the travelling, the long nights, the early mornings and every battle whether it is big or small, the validation of actually winning a grand festival…just to be told that I'm not good enough to judge for them? Are you serious?"

"May it's not…"

"It's not that I even wanted to do it long term you know? It was something I wanted to try before I got back into the scene and started competing again. I wasn't even asking for money to do it either. And they have the audacity to tell _me_ that _I'm_ not good enough for them? What a croc. Stupid moth-"

"May I'm in love with you."

May stopped ranting immediately. There was a silent moment between the two friends. It felt like hours to them but in reality, it didn't last longer than a few seconds.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you and I know my timing could've been better," Ash said, avoiding eye contact, "But I wanted to tell you earlier and I figured now was my chance. Ever since you stopped travelling with me all those years ago, I felt at first like a little piece of me had died. At the time I thought passed it because it was like the same thing when Misty left, or when Brock left or Dawn or whoever. But whenever you'd come back into my life, I'd be so happy and it never felt that way with anybody else. As I got older it became very apparent to me what it was." He looked into Mays eyes, "All I know is that some of the best times in my life you were there and the ones that you weren't I wished you were."

May was so surprised at what she was hearing that she didn't even notice that she spilled her drink again.

"So yeah," Ash continued, "I love you May, I'm in love with you. And I have been for the past ten years."

There was another silent moment between the two.

"W-Why are you only telling me this now?" May asked before hiccupping again.

"Liquid courage, I guess." Ash said sheepishly, before taking a sip, "Plus you were ranting a bit and I wanted to shut you up."

The two laughed together easing the tension.

"Honestly Ash I don't know wh-" Before May could finish what she was saying, she promptly threw up on the kitchen floor.

"Seriously May all over my fucking feet?"

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

"That's a dollar for the swear jar, daddy."

"It was good story, though right?"

"The story of how you met Pikachu was better? Tell me that one again?"

"No."

* * *

 **Apologies if this was rushed. I haven't wrote anything in forever and I'm a bit rusty. Good to be back.**


End file.
